The Woman In The Dress
by Silverock
Summary: One-shot. Episode tag 2X08, "The Woman In The Sand" Vegas case . Well, when she leaves the bathroom in that tight black dress, how do you expects either to control themselves? It IS Vegas after all! ;D Fluffy-smut, my fav comb. M for a good reason. I suck at summaries! Please Read and Review :


**Okay, so this fic is tagged to episode 2X08, "The Woman In The Sand". It's the Vegas episode for those of you who don't remember. ****The fic starts when Brennan leaves the bathroom wearing her Roxy dress.**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to my wonderful friend: _whatsernames4e26. _I love you and don't ever change 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot and please review when you finish reading :)**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say,  
Silver.**

* * *

**The Woman In The Dress**

"… See? We have money to burn. 'Cause that is what's gonna get us in the door." Booth said, putting on his hat and checking it in the mirror.

"Like this?" Brennan asked, leaving the bathroom in a black dress that hugged every perfect curve of her body and showed the roundness of her full breasts. Her legs seemed endless with the black heels she wore.

"Yeah, like that." He said, his eyes widening and his voice dropping an octave.

Her phone rang, interrupting the moment and she went to pick it up.

"Hey Cam." She walked over to Booth, listening to the doctor on the other side of the line.

"That's hot." He zipped her dress up, his eyes appreciating the smoothness of her creamy back.

She smiled a little, almost shyly, at his words and was grateful he couldn't see her.

"Um.. Nothing." She answered her best friend's smug question "Vegas is hot. It's.. It's very hot here." She rambled.

"Not as hot as you are." Booth whispered to himself, not loud enough for Angela and Cam to hear this time but lucky for Brennan, loud enough to reach her own ears.

"Okay, goodbye." She hung up and threw her phone to the floor. Turning around to face him, she fixed his hat better on his head "You like my dress?" She asked quietly, gazing into his brown eyes that she could swear were a shade darker now.

"Almost as much as I'd like to tear it off of you." Slipped his mouth before he even had a chance to think. Brennan's eyes widened in shock and was that..? No, it couldn't be right?

"Go for it." She said with almost a whisper, a fracture of a second before he opened his mouth to apologize for his inappropriate words. Yep, it was! It was lust!

Booth felt himself get almost a full hard-on at her three little words and knew that if she came a mere inch closer she'd be able to feel it too. It was either her voice, the look in her eyes or the increase in her breathing that made her chest raise up and down more rapidly; he didn't know exactly what was his undoing, maybe it was simply the fact that it was her standing there, that it was his Bones but no matter which one of the things it was, all he knew was that one second she was standing in front of him in her tight black dress and the other she was on him, her legs wrapped around his waist, fingers tangling in his hair and her tongue was in his mouth, attacking his own.

She didn't know what got into either of them but one second she was standing there and the other he was lifting her by the butt, squeezing it in his hands and crushing their lips together. He threw her on the bed and the gasp that left her mouth was swallowed in his throat as he climbed quickly on top of her.

She opened her legs so he could settle comfortably between them. Through his jeans and the thin fabric of her panties she could feel how hard he already was and absolutely loved the fact that she made him be that way. They broke the hungry kiss when they knew their lungs were unable to take it any longer and he stared down at her, breathing heavily.

"Bones, you.. You do know that if we're gonna do this there's no going back right?"

"Of course there's no going back Booth, time travel is scientifically impossible." She stated casually and threw his hat away.

"No, I mean that we can't return to what we were."

"Good. I'd much prefer being in a relationship with you than be just partners."

"Really?" His shock was evident.

"Yes." She smiled "I've been thinking about this for a while now and I must admit that even though I enjoy the simplicity of your company and friendship very much I would like us to deepen our relationship and explore the option of being romantically involved."

He grinned widely at her and she couldn't help but smile herself. He leaned down, kissing her lips tenderly as she took off his brown jacket and threw it away. His hands went to the collar of her dress, wanting to rip it, but were stopped by her own hands.

"Booth you can't actually rip the dress, I have to wear it." She said breathily.

"But-"

"No buts." She chuckled "When we come back you can tear it apart from my body."

"Promise?" He grinned widely again.

"Promise."

He zipped her dress down and slid it over her head, discarding it somewhere in the room. In front of him was revealed the sight of Temperance Brennan's lacy undergarments and he simply couldn't believe it. She was the sexiest and most beautiful woman he had ever seen and her snowy white skin that spilled from the cups of her bra was calling for his lips desperately.

"Booth what about Cam?" Brennan asked suddenly, just as he was about to lower his head to one of her round breasts.

"Who's Cam?" He asked without thinking, most of his body's blood flowing to his south region rather than to his brain. He shook his head and finally remembered who's the woman in question "Babe, Cam and I slept like three times. She means nothing okay? We were just satisfying biological urges as you'd call it."

She smiled, already forgetting about Cam, not wanting to think about another woman touching her man. Whoa, wait a minute, **her** man? Yep, he was **her** man now and no other woman could touch him!

"Okay, just tell her that if she ever touches you again I will have no choice but to kill her in a very gruesome way." She smiled "Baby."

Booth felt like his chest might explode with happiness. He had the woman of his dreams underneath him, he was about to make love to her, they were starting a relationship and to top it all, she appeared to be just as protective over him as he was over her. Alpha-female Brennan. Yes, he was definitely in love with this woman.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her again, unclasping her bra while doing so. Her tongue seemed to be made of velvet as it slid over his own again and again in the most delightful way. Throwing her bra away, he broke the kiss and stared down at her heaving chest.

Her rosy pink nipples shouted for him and he answered them by lowering his head and taking one in his mouth. Brennan whimpered at the feel of his warm mouth closing around her sensitive breast and his tongue that was circling and licking her nipple.

"You're wearing way too many clothes." She breathed out and gently pulled his head up to her. She slid his white shirt down his broad shoulders and pulled his undershirt up, throwing it away as well with the ridiculous suspenders. His goldy chest and firm muscles were shown in front of her and Brennan felt more heat pooling between her legs.

She opened the fly and zipper of his pants while kicking away her heels. He kicked his shoes as well and pulled his pants down to lie on the floor. He went back to hover above her and couldn't help but smile once again at the progress of events that happened in the last 15 or so minutes.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, smiling herself.

"I'm happy."

"Yeah well you'll be much happier when we'll both be naked I can promise you that." She said mischievously.

In a lightning fast move that barely gave her enough time to blink, both of their underpants were sent flying to the furthest end of the room. The evidence of his manhood stood proudly in front of her and she unconsciously licked her lips, already wanting him buried deep inside of her.

He took her right leg and hooked it behind his hip, lining himself up in her entrance. He gazed into her pale blue and gray eyes, the ones that he saw so many emotions running through over the short time he knew her, the ones that squinted in the most adorable way when she concentrated on her work and the ones that were now staring back at him and silently inviting him the enter her most sacred space.

With their eyes locked together, brown meeting blue, he entered her in a quick and smooth thrust. Brennan leaned her head up to kiss him and swallowed the groan that left his throat at being united with her for the first time. Her hands went to his hair as he started moving in her, his strokes fast but firm and deep, filling every part of her.

Their tongues danced together in their mouths and their hearts danced together as well. Booth used the hand he wasn't leaning on to grip Brennan's hip, steadying her as he pounded more rapidly into her hot core. She enveloped his member perfectly and they were both overwhelmed by how natural doing this seemed to be. They fit together so well in so many aspects and it felt so good to know that this department was no different.

Brennan dug her nails in his shoulders as he left her mouth and started sucking under her ear. From the moan the escaped her lips he understood she enjoyed it and made a note to himself to repeat this action again in the near future. He only left that spot once he was sure that he left a purple-red hickey and wanted to laugh when he raised his head and saw that the hickey somehow had the shape of a heart.

He thrust in and out of her in a frenzy of lust now, going as deep as he can, wanting to give her the best orgasm of her life and make her forget any other man she had ever been with. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own, not wanting to simply lie there and do nothing on their first time together, on their first time of joining their bodies and perhaps… Perhaps even hearts?

Booth pulled his hips back, nearly leaving her body, only the tip of his shaft inside of her and then thrust back with all the force he had in him, making her back arch in the most beautiful way he had ever seen as her climax arrived and triggering his own powerful one.

They attached their lips together as the waves of their pleasure did not fade away and bliss washed over them. Their tongues moved more gently and their lips more tenderly as their breathing slowed down. Both of them knew that they may not have broken the laws of physics, but what just happened between them was definitely a thing neither experienced before.

This was the beginning of a wonderful, wonderful thing.

"Let's go Roxy, we've got some killers to catch." Booth smiled down at her, seeing her cheeks flushed in the most gorgeous way.

"Yeah come on Tony, the faster we go the faster we can come back." She grinned and kissed his lips one more time before sliding off the bed.

Yes, this was without a doubt the beginning of a wonderful, pleasurable, incredible, blissful thing.

* * *

**You have to admit it, you all wanted this to happen when they were in Vegas ;) I don't know how the show writers didn't put this in but lucky for us, there is always fanfiction :D**

**Thank you all for reading and please review because I would love to hear what you've got to say and of course reply to each comment.**

**Love you boneheads, feel more than welcome to go read my other fics  
Silver.**


End file.
